warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half Moon
|namest=Softpaw: Healer: |namesl=Half Moon Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) |familyt=Mother: Father: |familyl=Rising Moon Chasing Clouds |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) is a compact white she-cat with dark green eyes like forest pools, and strong haunches. History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Teller of the Pointed Stones is a softpaw named Half Moon, and a member of the Ancients. She is the equivalent of a Clan apprentice or a Tribe To-be. :When Jaypaw visits the Ancients as Jay's Wing, another softpaw, Fish Leap, starts to question Jaypaw about what had happened in the tunnels. Half Moon reminds Fish Leap that Jaypaw isn't supposed to tell any cat about it. Fish Leap retorts angrily, saying that she wants to know about the tunnels as much as he does. Half Moon replies that she can wait until after Jaypaw eats. While Jaypaw begins to eat, Half Moon stands up for Jaypaw when Fish Leap tries to question him again. :Half Moon, Fish Leap, and Dove's Wing all become sorrowful when Fallen Leaves is mentioned, and Half Moon tells the other softpaws that there must be a different place for them to live, full of prey and shelter. :The next day, Half Moon finds Jaypaw exploring the stone hollow, the place ThunderClan would eventually make their camp. She becomes frantic, telling him that badgers lived there and that they would attack him. She leads him to safe territory. Here, she admits that she had been following him, thinking that he might be in trouble. :Half Moon had caught a blackbird for him, for which he was grateful. Jaypaw asks if prey is running low, and Half Moon sadly says that it is. She comments that Stone Song had been right when he said they needed to leave. Jaypaw agrees with her. :After they eat, leaving the blackbird not totally finished, Half Moon suggests that they take it to Owl Feather, a queen nursing her kits. Jaypaw agrees, and he and Half Moon start towards the nursery. :On the way, Half Moon points to the mountains, the direction that Stone Song thinks they should journey towards. She asks him what he thought it would be like to travel that far, and he tells her how hard it would be. He then starts to explain everything about the mountains to her: the sharp hills, the eagles, and the waterfall, saying he had dreamt it. When Half Moon says she would go to the mountains with Jaypaw, he realizes that she is in love with him. :Half Moon and Jaypaw bring their prey to Owl Feather, who urges her kits to try some. Half Moon tells Owl Feather all about what Jaypaw said about the mountains, and asks if Owl Feather would go too. Owl Feather says that she would. Half Moon is surprised, and asks her about Jagged Lightning, Owl Feather's mate. When Owl Feather only says that she would bring her kits with her, Half Moon seems to be embarrassed. :When Furled Bracken calls a meeting together, all of the cats begin discussing whether or not they should leave. Half Moon points out to Jaypaw that Owl Feather wouldn't like Jagged Lightning's opinion about staying rather than leaving. :After all the cats begin casting their stones, voting whether or not to leave, the line is about equal. Half Moon casts her stone to leave. Jaypaw casts the final stone after her to leave. :Before leaving, Half Moon asks Jaypaw one last time if the mountains are really there, and he promises her that they are. She says she believes him. :Later, during Jaypaw's medicine cat ceremony, he scents Half Moon beside him, as if watching the ceremony, although she is not seen. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :Half Moon first appears when Jayfeather goes back in time to help the Ancients again. She is overjoyed to see him, but asks why he had never said goodbye. :Later, Jayfeather teaches the soon-to-be Tribe cats how to hunt in pairs. There, Jayfeather risks being carried away by an eagle to show the Ancients how to hunt with cave-guards and prey-hunters. :Half Moon admires how brave he was and tells him if they had kits, they would be courageous, too, hinting she wanted to have kits with him. Jayfeather is embarrassed, but realizes he does feel some affection toward her. :The next night, Jayfeather and Half Moon are in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Jayfeather tells Half Moon that she must become the first Stoneteller, because she saw the sign of the moon. She is outraged that he came all the way to tell her that. Jayfeather tries to convince Half Moon that he does love her, but being the Healer is her destiny. As they argue, Shy Fawn calls out that she is having her kits. :Together, Half Moon and Jayfeather deliver the kits. After this, Jayfeather tells Half Moon that he must leave. This time, she is more understanding with him but still distraught over it. :At the very end of the book, Half Moon tells Jayfeather she would never forget him. He tells her he will never forget her, either, then hurries to catch up with the patrol back to the forest. From the ridge where they stood, she says that she'll wait for him forever, signaling her everlasting love for him. The Forgotten Warrior :She is not formally seen, but mentioned many times throughout the book by Jayfeather. He remembers his time with Half Moon and The Ancients and misses her very much. :Later in the book, Jayfeather admits to himself that he did love Half Moon and would give anything to have her by his side again. The Last Hope : Trivia *She has mistakenly been called smoke-gray. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Rising Moon: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting member Father: :Chasing Clouds: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Healer Category:Tribe Cat Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat